powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Corbett (Danny Slavin)
Leo Corbett is the first and current Galaxy Red of the Galaxy Rangers and younger brother of Mike Corbett. As well as the husband of Kendrix Morgan and the father of Jonathan Corbett and Jessica Corbett. Early Life “Growing up, our parents were never around,” “They were always taking off, leaving Mike and me alone for weeks. One time, they left us at the house for two months solid. Mike has always been more of a father to me than our dad. I guess that’s why his death has hit me so hard. When he turned eighteen, he moved out, and took me with him.” “As far as I know, they never even knew either of us left,” “Carol and Jake, that’s our “parents”, never cared. I wouldn’t be surprised if the only reason they kept us around was for tax deductions." “When I turned 13 years old and started getting interested in girls, it was Mike who took me aside and gave me the facts of life, and not Jake. Let’s see... Mike was about nineteen. Most nineteen year olds would loathe having a thirteen year old, even their brother, hanging around, but not Mike. He was more to me than even a brother. He was pretty much my father, too, and he was my best friend.” Leo, along with is brother, Mike, lived a comfortable life on earth as citizens of Angel Grove. During his childhood, he "hung out" and played sports, often pondering about what laid beyond the reaches of earth in space. Leo was among the thousands who were present during Astronema's invasion of Earth. He recounted briefly to the Red Space Ranger, Andros, that he witnessed the other Space Rangers morphing in front of everyone and taking on the United Alliance of Evil in their conquest of the planet. During the construction of space colony Terra Venture, Leo dreamed of joining those who would venture into space to find a new world. Lost Galaxy As a stowaway aboard the Terra Venture, Leo dared to follow his older brother, Mike, to find a new world. Against his brother's wishes, he followed him, Maya and Kendrix through the portal to Mirinoi, wanting to help save Maya's home. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike originally drew the Red Quasar Saber, but passed it on to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. This allowed Leo to morph into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Throughout the series Leo presented great bravery and courage as he faced Scorpius and eventually defeated him single handedly. Leo can be very stubborn and hot-headed sometimes. He became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai, the group helped each other with their personal strengths and weaknesses, growing stronger as time passed by. Kendrix provided morale and support during Mike's absence and in kind, Leo did the same for her. Maya taught Leo how to communicate with his Galactabeast by using his heart to understand its "feelings". The lesson proved helpful when he faced Motor Mantis in a race to save Kendrix and Maya, who'd been transformed into trophies by the monster. Kai and Leo occasionally clashed with each other over his initial status as a stowaway, lack of responsibility and forgetfulness, but the two became friends regardless. He and Damon share an easier friendship with each other, as the two share similar qualities as easygoing and laid back young men. In a final showdown with Furio, Leo was nearly killed when the general self-destructed inside the cave believed to contain the Lights of Orion. In the aftermath of the explosion, he was saved by the Magna Defender (who appeared on Terra Venture to seek out the Lights and destroy Scorpius at the time). He believed that there was still some good left in him, despite the Defender's questionable morals during battle. Leo tried to show the Magna Defender the error of his ways and began to believe that something was inside of Magna Defender that was holding him back from the terrible deeds that could have happened. This something turned out to be Leo's long lost brother Mike, who was thought to have died on Mirinoi when he fell into the crevice created by Furio. At the bottom of the crevice the Magna Defender was also a prisoner (defeated by Treacheron 3,000 years prior), when Mike fell in he used Mike's life force to escape. After the Magna Defender saw the error of his ways, he sacrificed himself to save Terra Venture he released Mike and the two brothers were reunited once again. However it was not long before Leo began to have second thoughts of his possession of the Red Quasar Saber, believing Mike to be the rightful owner. When he confronted Mike, Mike explained that he always believed in Leo, he believed that it was his brother's destiny to become the Red Galaxy Ranger. After Psycho Red is destroyed by the Astro Megazord and the Galaxy Megazord, Leo sacrifices himself by pulling the Savage Sword. This leaves Kendrix sobbing uncontroblly. Galaxy Red {{#tag:tabber| Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Leader Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Corbett Family Category:Power Rangers Legacy Category:Siblings Category:Good